


Click On This

by Corvid_Knight



Series: Mutantstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Certain search terms lead to this page, regardless of what the searcher is really looking for. If it's searched for directly, it simply doesn't exist.





	Click On This

 

This isn't an accident. 

You're not reading this by mistake. This isn't a message meant for someone else; if you're seeing this and you're wondering, _is this for me?_

We promise you. It is.

You found this message because you are something that the people who have power over you abhor. Maybe they claim your existence is a sin. Maybe they say you are  not human. Maybe they say they can change you, or that you should be able to change yourself. 

They're wrong. 

We don't know your name. We don't know everything about you, and we don't have to. We already know that you deserve to be safe. To be accepted. To be away from them, whoever they might be.

We can make that happen. 

If you're reading these words, maybe you're telling yourself that it's not bad enough. Maybe you're telling yourself that you don't deserve help, or that you don't need it. Maybe you have a carefully fabricated explanation that you don't even realize is fabricated, for why your finding this message is an accident. 

It's not. 

If you're somewhere unsafe. 

If it's your parents that feel like a threat. 

If it's your partner. 

If it's someone else. 

If they've hurt you. 

If they've never touched you. 

If you've been told that horrible things will happen if you leave. 

If they've told you that leaving is impossible. 

If they've never told you anything, but you still know.

If you're afraid.

If you want to be safe. If you want it to stop. 

Tell us. It can be one word, or as many as you want to say. We'll see what you tell us. We'll find you. 

We can help you. 

All you have to do is ask.

**Author's Note:**

> the blinking cursor at the end was added by finding a gif (the one i used was from wikicommons, i think) and embedding it as an image in the html editor mode adslfkjdsafkj


End file.
